Maybe It is Worth It?
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: Minerva & Albus spend some quality time with the Weasley's.


"Mollywobbles, when are Minerva and Albus coming over?" Arthur asked as he made his way into the kitchen where his very pregnant wife was cooking.

"They should be here any minute, dear," Molly replied as she stopped her bustling around and looked over at her husband lovingly. She knew that Arthur wasn't excited to have the two professors over but it was something she felt she needed to do. Especially after everything Minerva had done for her during her time at Hogwarts.

"You know, you really are an amazing women, Molls," Arthur said after a few seconds of silence as he walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And why is that?" Molly asked as she rested her head against Arthur's shoulder.

"Because you still manage to cook dinner even when you're pregnant," Arthur replied with a smile, planting a small kiss on her head.

"I love you," Molly uttered as she kissed Arthur softly on the lips.

Hearing the familiar sound of the Floo network, the couple immediately pulled away and walked into the living room, not expecting their guests to come so abruptly.

"Oh my, Molly, you've gotten quite big," Minerva noted as she walked towards Molly and hugged her.

"Pregnancy does that to you," Molly laughed as she tried her best to give Minerva a hug back.

"Are you sure that's your real stomach?" Minerva asked as she walked towards Arthur and gave him a hug. "Because it seems a little _too _big."

"Mina," Albus chided, not quite sure why Minerva was acting the way she was.

"What? Don't tell me you think her stomach is real!" Minerva replied defensively.

"It does look a bit big, but that doesn't mean it isn't real," Albus replied calmly.

"Come here, you two, you can feel it for yourselves," Molly laughed as she pulled her shirt up so it was sitting on top of her swollen belly.

Walking over to the soon-to-be mother, both Albus and Minerva placed one of their hands on Molly's stomach, getting a giggle from Molly in response. She thought it was funny watching the realization dawn on their faces.

"Still think it's fake?" Molly teased as she also added a hand to her bare belly.

"I suppose not." Minerva sighed as she removed her hand and smiled at Molly, Albus following close behind. "You're a petite woman so it's weird seeing you with such a big stomach," she explained, even though she didn't need to. Molly got that quite a lot and for the most part, it was true.

"It's fine, Minerva, I get that sort of thing a lot," Molly replied as she chuckled and pulled her shirt down over her very pregnant stomach. "Now, make yourself at home while I finish up dinner," she added as she rushed into the kitchen.

Following Molly's direct orders, Minerva and Albus walked further into the living room and sat down, Arthur following close behind.

"Where are the kids?" Minerva asked as she sat down on the couch, Albus sitting next to her. She hadn't noticed that the kids weren't in the room before because she had been too surprised by the size of Molly's stomach.

"They're upstairs getting their rooms cleaned up," Arthur replied as he took a seat in the recliner chair. "They should be down any minute, though," he added as loud footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Minevwa!" Four-year-old Charlie squealed as he came down the last few steps of the staircase.

"Charlie!" Minerva laughed as she opened her arms, waiting for Charlie to give her a hug. Rushing into the older woman's arms, Charlie wrapped his arms Minerva's neck and gave her a hug. "I missed you, Charlie," Minerva added as she pulled away and smiled at the little boy.

"I missed you too," Charlie smiled as he walked over to Albus and gave him a hug.

Leaning up against the door frame of the living room, Molly smiled happily to herself as Bill came down the stairs with two-year-old Percy in his arms and gave everyone a hug. When she heard Charlie squeal, she just _had _to see how her kids would react to having Minerva and Albus over.

When the hugging ordeal ended, Molly walked further into the living room and said,

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Walking over to the recliner chair, Molly started to sit down on Arthur's lap but before she could sit, Minerva said,

"Take my spot, Molly, I'll sit on the floor."

"It's fine, Minerva, I'll sit on Arthur's lap," Molly replied.

"No, take my spot. You're pregnant, you should be comfortable," Minerva said as she stood up and sat on the floor. Smiling at her friend and former professor, Molly waddled over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. With the twins growing bigger every day, it seemed as if normal things were becoming harder and harder.

Just as she started to become comfortable, a Braxton Hicks contraction coursed through her body, forcing a sudden intake of air.

"Those are the worst," she said when the contraction ended, rubbing her now hardened stomach (it seemed as if every time she had a Braxton Hicks contraction, her stomach became harder then normal).

"What's the worst?" Both Minerva and Albus asked at the same time.

"Braxton Hicks contractions," Molly replied. "They're supposed to get your body ready for birth."

"Sounds rough," Minerva noted as she looked around the room, noticing all of the Weasley kids.

Watching little Percy walk towards her, she then realized that maybe, just maybe, pregnancy would be worth it to have a little one.

As Percy continued to walk towards her, Minerva softly smiled at the two-year-old boy. She thought it was absolutely adorable that he still wasn't very stable when he walked. Feeling a soft thump on her lap, she let out a laugh as she realized that Percy had fallen.

"He still hasn't gotten the whole walking thing down," Molly said as she also let out a laugh.

"I can tell," Minerva replied as she moved Percy higher up on her lap so he was sitting more comfortably, getting a whimper from him in response.

"You're fine, Perce," Molly replied as he started to raise his arms up, indicating that he wanted her to hold him. "My belly's too big anyways."

"Where you that big with this one?" Minerva asked as Percy gave up and relaxed into her body.

"Not even close," Molly replied as she nodded her head in disagreement.

"But it doesn't help that I'm pregnant with twins."

"You're expecting twins?" Minerva asked excitedly.

"You didn't know that?" Molly replied. She could have sworn that she told Minerva that she was expecting twins. But she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't.

"Nu uh," Minerva said, the excitement evident on her face.

"I did!" Molly squealed as she laughed.

"She did, Minerva," Albus said as he also laughed.

"Why don't I remember that?" Minerva asked as she smiled happily at the soon-to-be mother. She was happy that her friend and former student was expecting twins; it was exciting.

"Speaking of the twins, they just started kicking," Molly laughed as she, again, softly rubbed her very pregnant belly.

"Sounds like it hurts," Minerva replied as she crinkled her nose up sympathetically.

"It's more uncomfortable then painful," Molly replied. "You want to feel?"

Standing up from where she was sitting, Minerva placed little Percy next to his mother and rested both her hands on Molly's stomach.

"You two are kickers, aren't you?" she said to the twins after she felt a few kicks. "You should feel that, Albus, it's amazing," she added as she sat back down on the floor, a huge smile on her face. Never in her life had she felt such a thing. She thought it was absolutely amazing, which furthered her belief that maybe pregnancy really _was _worth it.

When Molly gave him the 'it's okay' look, Albus scooted over and rested his hands on her stomach. "Merlin, I've never felt a child kick so much," he said as he smiled at Molly and took his hands off her belly.

"They're going to be like my brothers when they're older," Molly replied with a roll of her eyes.

"If that's the case, then you're going to need all the luck you can get," Albus teased as he softly patted Molly's belly.

"I know I'll probably regret this but you can always count on me to help you," Minerva said, offering her help when the twins come.

"You don't have to do that, Minerva," Molly replied with smile on her face,

"But that's really sweet of you."

The thing was, though, that Minerva actually meant it because a friend is the one who comes in when the whole world has gone out (Grace Pulpit).

* * *

><p>thank you to darksaber3434 for betaing!<p> 


End file.
